


The Elusive Patient

by hiddenbetweenshadows



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenbetweenshadows/pseuds/hiddenbetweenshadows
Summary: Josie is psychologist who prefers to keep to herself. Until a mysterious patient comes into her office, claiming she is from an alternate universe.





	The Elusive Patient

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was bored and came across this random story I wrote a couple years ago. I edited it and it turned into... whatever this mess is :/.

*Josie’s POV*

  
A knock on the door interrupts my clouded thoughts, I look up to see my coworker, Hope Mikaelson, standing in the doorframe. “Hey Saltzman, are you going to come and celebrate the weekend with us this time?”, she asks already anticipating my answer. “No”, I say holding up a manila file, “I have a new patient tomorrow, and I have yet to read up on the file.” The little white lie escapes my lips easily as I have done this a million times before. “One day I am going to get you to come out with us, you have been at this institution for over a year now and haven’t been out once”, Hope says as she walks away. “Good luck with that”, I mutter to myself. It’s not that I don’t like my coworkers, in fact they’re all quite nice. But as my sister always says, “People were put on this earth to distract you from reaching your full potential and accomplishing all of your goals.” Which is actually pretty ironic since she is constantly surrounding herself with people who worship the ground she walks on. “What is a kingdom without any loyal subjects?” she would say. Either way, I have been following this advice all my life and look where it has led me. I graduated high school at sixteen and received my doctorate before I turned twenty-two. I am the top psychologist at The Salvatore Memorial Clinic. I have gone this far in life following that advice, so why stop now? I pack up my things, getting ready to walk out of the glass doors to head back to my apartment.  
  


*****

It was around eleven o’clock when a light knock on the door notified me of my new patient’s arrival. “Come in and please take a seat”, I say glancing at the small, raven haired woman walking through the door. As the woman sits down in front of me, I get a better look at her. She is a gorgeous to say the least, with emerald green eyes that I am sure could hypnotize anyone if they dared to stare into them. Her wavy raven hair that rests upon her shoulders bounces as she struts into the room with her head held high. Instantly, I felt a familiar presence as if I had met her in another life. “Hello, my name is Dr. Josie Saltzman, and who might you be?” I ask while holding out my hand for the woman to shake. She looks down at my hand before she glances up at me, quirks her eyebrow and replies, “Shouldn’t you already know that, I am certain you have my file?” I retort by saying that I prefer firsthand observation and conversation because reading a file isn’t personal. She stays quiet for a minute and then says, “Well, in that case my name is, Penelope Park.”  
  


*****

When I ask Penelope what she wants to talk about this session, she begins to smirk. “Tell me Doc, do you believe in alternate universes?” Penelope questions. Well, this is not the direction where I thought this was headed. I furrow my eyebrows and tilt my head a little to the left. “Uh, I assume the possibility of alternate universes is plausible”, is my cautious reply. Penelope nods her head a few times and then says, “And what would you say if I told you that I was from an alternate universe?” I carefully hide the amusement that would sure to be dancing across my face in any other environment. “You, um, you think you are from an alternate universe?” I ask just to make sure I heard her correctly. “I know you won’t believe if I said yes, but humor me,” she says with a grin on her face and her eyes shining at my thinly veiled confusion and curiosity. “Okay then, hypothetically speaking, you sure have gone through a lot of trouble just to go to a psychologist in different universe,” I say. Her grin becomes even wider as she shrugs her shoulders and then crosses her arms across her chest.

*****

“Say Doc, what’s your opinion on regret,” she asks with a straight face, though her eyes shine with something I can’t place. I am thrown off a little by the abrupt change in subject. This girl can't be serious? “I don’t know if I necessarily believe in having regrets because everything that happens in life is a lesson worth learning, but what does this have to do with alternate universes?” I question her. “I have always lived life on my own to protect myself from being hurt, I never allowed anyone to get close to me; that is until she came along.” I stared at her for a moment and then asked, “Is that why you “traveled” to an alternate universe? You regret letting this mystery girl close to you and you wanted to start fresh?” She smiled sadly and replies, “On the contrary, I would never regret her. Although, I admit I was angry when she sacrificed herself. Which leads me to why I am here, I have on good authority that she is here, well a reincarnated version of her. But, it’s still her, my Jo-*coughs* I mean my love. All I wanted from this universe was to find her and spend the rest of my life with her, even if it’s not a romantic capacity. I’d rather live in a universe where she didn’t know I existed than a universe where she isn’t alive.” She hesitates to finish her thought, "....and I have been living in this universe without her knowing who I am..... until recently." 

*****

Before I can question her further, she looks up and notices that her time is up. As she leaves she turns to me and says, “Not to sound like a stalker, but I have been observing you. Can I just say, I know what it’s like to be alone Dr. Saltzman, so do me a favor … go out, have fun, make friends, find love because in the end what’s the purpose of having everything if you can’t share it with anyone. I will see you soon, until we meet again, Josette.” I stare at her confused, pondering how in the world she knew my full first name. With that, she winks at me and waltzes out of my offices leaving me to wonder about this intriguing woman named Penelope Park.


End file.
